


not what it seems

by deargalileo



Category: Ride the Cyclone: A New Musical - Maxwell/Richmond
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Spoilers, but not for the end of the show spoilers up to talia, oof this show means a lot to me :((, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: what if noel hadn't stopped mischa from learning the future of him and his beloved?





	not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> i. love. this. show. the fandom is basically nonexistent, so i thought that i could write a little short (very short) something to get something for Ride The Cyclone on ao3!!! and why not make it angst??  
> also i kinda wrote this in the middle of the night while avoiding an essay that is due tomorrow so apologies for any mistakes!!

As the music faded, Mischa felt his heart sink once again. How could he tell his love that he was okay, for now at least? That he would try his hardest to get out of this purgatory, and find his way to her? Mischa vaguely registered his peers moving around him quietly, he thought he heard someone sniffling, but he didn’t dare look away from the spot where he sworn he had seen Talia- just for a split second- 

“Why all the long faces?” The cursed machine crooned. Mischa felt a rushing of hatred for that stupid box, for this ugly and dirty warehouse, for that godforsaken roller coaster. “Would it help if I were to tell you what would happen if Mischa were to meet his love?” Mischa faltered forward, stumbling towards the box. “Would you like to know the future that could have been?” Hope was already filling up in his veins, he needed to know, he  _ needed  _ to know-

“Yes, I would, desperate-” Mischa started, but Noel stepped in front of him, blocking his path to Karnak. 

“No, no, no- you don’t want to hear that-” Noel started, but Mischa shoved him aside, taking long strides to Karnak. Behind him, he heard Noel following, and the sounds of his classmates disagreeing, but he didn’t care. What did they know? Only until a few moments ago, Ocean hadn’t believed that Talia was real, and now that he was so close to finding out about this future that he could have with her- 

Noel grabbed his hand forcefully, halting Mischa in his tracks. 

“You really don’t want to do this-” 

“Since when do you decide what I want to do?” Mischa snarled, ripping his hand from the other boy’s grasp. Everyone else fell silent as he took the final few steps to the box, and stared the robot in the face. “Tell me. Tell me about our future.” 

There was silence, even from Ocean who would have probably voiced her disagreement by now. 

“You would have made it to her. It would have taken you a long time, but you would have arrived at her doorstep in Ukraine. And rang the doorbell. And waited.” Karnak paused. “And she would have opened the door.” Mischa was so close to the box now that his nose nearly touched the glass. 

Noel made a small noise behind them. “Mischa, I am serious, maybe you don’t want to do this-”

“She would be exactly as you imagined. Just as beautiful, just as wonderful.” This time, Mischa allowed his fingers to press against the glass, as if he reached hard enough, he could reach her. 

“And we get married?” 

“Yes. You do. It is a small service, with both of you having spent most of your funds getting you to Ukraine, but it is lovely. In a field filled with flowers, and gorgeous rings that had been passed down through her family.” 

He could see it now, he could see them dancing off together forever… “But-” Karnak chimed in again, making his heart thud. But? There shouldn’t be a ‘but’ because him and Talia were going to be happy together, forever. “Not all good things last.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” He screamed, rage building up quickly and easily. He fell back onto it, letting it consume him. 

“Mi-” 

“Shut the fuck up Noel!” Mischa yelled without looking behind him, but heard hesitant retreating footsteps. “What happens?” He punched the glass window. “Tell me!” 

“No need to get angry.” The animatronic said patronizingly. “Now, now, Mischa. Maybe you don’t want to know-”

“You piece of shit machinery! I will rip out your cables one by one!” Mischa raged, roaring. 

“Mischa!” Constance yelled from somewhere behind him, startling the whole group. “Step the fuck away from the box.” Her voice was booming, more powerful than any of them had ever heard her. 

“Constance-” Ocean started, but Mischa turned around slowly and looked at her. 

“Keep the image of the wedding in your mind, and think of nothing else. You will lose yourself to anger and sadness anymore if you-” 

“Blah, blah, blah.” Karnak interrupted. “Do you want to hear the rest or not?” 

“No he doesn’t!” Noel chimed in, but Mischa didn’t argue. His mind was swirling, but that was okay, because he was thinking of his wedding to the love of his life, and that was fine. 

“Let’s just carry on then-” Karnak sounded bored as Mischa stepped away, off of the small platform and towards his classmates. His footsteps were heavy on the ground, but Constance gave him a smile. Noel was right behind him, and he put a hand on Mischa’s shoulder. “Ricky, your turn. Step right up.” 

They didn’t have much time left, Mischa knew that. And although he knew that there was no wifi down here, he pulled out his phone and typed out the millionth message to Talia. 

_ Can’t wait until I finally get to hold you in my arms, and call you my wife.  _

He hit send. 

**_Message could not deliver, connect to Wifi to send texts._ **

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is dear-galileo , message me about rtc there ;0000  
> (kudos and comments add two days to my life xoxoxoxo)


End file.
